Daughter of the Crown
by TessaTrueblood
Summary: A young girl steps up to take her place on the bronze throne of Camelot, as Princess. Tedros is in for a surprise- maybe his fathers story didn't reveal everything about Lancelot and Guinevere. Post book 3, only difference is that Tedros and Agatha and Sophie did not meet Lancelot and Guinevere in book 3 and the two of them were never living in the safe place- they died in the wood
1. Chapter 1

Part 1, Martha

Martha was sick of her job. Endless cleaning, washing, obeying pompous fools who had no idea what they were doing. As she looked out the window she reflected on the sad thing that had been her life. Some referred to their lives as a crazy rollercoaster. She would refer to hers as the little kid's ride that broke down about halfway through. All she really wanted to do was quit, and spend her last year's relaxing, but the castle was the best place to stay, for her and her daughter. It had the best drinks, best food, a comfortable room for her to stay in, and King Tedros was back with a Queen and a Lady. And there were hints for a new royal child. It seemed like the best course for Martha was for her to be there until her dying day. She sighed and resumed the washing of the sheets. In less than thirty minutes, all the sheets were clean under Martha's skilled and experienced hands. She glanced out the window again- and did a double take. There was a small pale figure limping towards the castle. As she got closer, Martha could see that it was a girl of around sixteen, who had the palest of blond hair down to her waist in a dishevelled braid, pale skin and a strong slim figure. She wore a tattered white shirt and ripped denim jeans, and she held herself with confidence and determination. In one hand she held a wicked dagger, and in the other she had glowing orange sparks emanating from her fingers. Magic. There was a white wolf padding softly by her side. As she and the wolf neared, you could see that they had matching steely grey eyes, although the girl's showed the traces of laughter and better times. She looked healthy enough, Martha thought, but her face showed signs of pain. Martha's eyes fell on her leg. She was hurt. Martha rushed out of the wash room, and knelt by the girl's leg. She looked up at the girl, whose eyes had softened at the sight of her, only to harden again when Sophie rushed out of the castle.

"Martha darling! Who is it?" She fussed. "We can't leave the poor girl out in the rain, although," Sophie paused and wrinkled her nose, "she may need a bath and new clothes."

Martha felt sorry for the girl, and looked her in the eyes kindly. "What is your name dear?" She asked.

The girl stood up straighter, and though Sophie was taller than her, the girl suddenly seemed to tower over them. Sophie cowered.

"My name is Aimee of Camelot. I am a Princess of this kingdom. My parents were Lancelot and Guinevere."


	2. Chapter 2

**Special thanks to kikipanda825 and princessthornofcassia for reviewing my story. I will make an effort to make the chapters longer. I'm new to this so all reviews and feedback are appreciated.**

Part 2, Aimee

Aimee didn't know whether it was the fact that Sophie was ridiculously pretty, that she had said she smelled, or whether it was because Sophie had run over to her and Martha flapping her arms around and squawking like a duck, but Aimee disliked her immediately on sight. Martha however, had a kindly smile that reminded her of happy days in the woods with her mother, Tessa, and- no. She would _not_ think about him now.

Sophie led Aimee and Martha inside, still shooting Aimee scared looks, but regaining the dignity required for a lady of the realm. Sophie stopped walking suddenly, and knocked on a furnished wooden door. The four of them waited for a long time, Tessa pacing up and down the hall like Aimee wished she could do. However, Aimee knew she had to stand proud like the royal she was, and not show the tiny sliver of fear and regret she felt about leaving the woods. But she had her letter and that was that. Aimee was also hoping that Ang- no. She _had_ to stop thinking about him and focus on the task at hand. That was done for her when the door opened, and a man who looked like a scarecrow stepped out.

Aimee was immediately aware that the dislike she had felt for Sophie, who was around five years older than herself, was nothing compared to the hate she felt as soon as she looked into the eyes of Sir Eustace, who looked around 100 years older than herself. Eustace had straw coloured hair, straw coloured eyes, was skinny as a stick and had bags of skin drooping off him, and had an angry gleam in his eye as he looked at Aimee. Eustace, upon seeing Aimee, immediately narrowed his eyes. "And who, pray tell, is this?"

"This, sir, is Aimee of Camelot. Lancelot and Guinevere's child." Martha had spoken, surprising Aimee. Martha looked defensive, and also worried. Aimee really didn't blame her. Eustace's eyebrows, or what must be eyebrows, Aimee wasn't really sure, had shot up into his hair, and his eyes, before angry, now held a murderous gleam. "Guinevere's trash?" he spat. Tessa growled at him. Aimee was pretty sure he growled back. "Well, like any other trash, why don't we throw her out?"

"Sir!" Sophie had spoken. She looked scandalized, the way only she could be. "Both Aimee, the poor darling, who is of the royal bloodline, and I, as the chosen Lady of the current King, outrank you Eustace. So _hold your tongue_." And with that she swept away, leaving Martha, Tessa and Aimee to follow. Tessa lingered behind to give Eustace one last growl, before bounding up to Martha and licking her hand. Aimee remembered how Tessa used to give those affectionate licks to- no! She _had_ to stop thinking about him. She refocused her attention on her surroundings, and was surprised to find that they had come to a stop in front of a set of very grand wooden doors. Martha glanced over at Aimee. "Okay Aimee, stay on the Lady's left as you walk up. Tessa, you stay on Aimee's left. Look as proud as a royal should be. Sophie will sit on her throne when you get to the end of the aisle. You wait and hear what the King and Queen have to say. Let's just hope for the best, shall we?" Martha took one last look at Aimee and Tessa, before hurrying away. Aimee walked up to Sophie, who had her arm held out. She took it. Tessa was stock still on Aimee's left. Aimee braced herself, and then the doors opened.

 **Please review!**

 **-TessaTrueblood**


	3. Chapter 3

**I was going to wait to update but I will do it now thanks to Fangirl's review. This chapter is one of my favourites, and is slightly longer than usual. Enjoy!**

Part 3, Aimee

The first thing Aimee registered was the cold. The second was the size of the room. Or could it even count as a room? The place was the size of 16 large cathedrals, and at the front of the room, there were the legendary Seven Thrones. Or nine thrones, Aimee thought with a frown, doing a quick head count. As Aimee walked up the aisle arm in arm with Sophie, she observed the room. There was an aisle of red carpet, of which she was walking on. On either side of her, there were sets of pews. The three quarters of pews that were closer to the back of the room were wooden, plain, and held lots of people in normal clothes, though they were as clean and nice as you could get. The front quarter were still wooden, but they were shaped nicely, and had comfortable looking red pillows on which sat more people, though you could clearly tell the difference between these people and the ones behind them. These people wore beautiful elaborate clothes, ones Aimee had only seen in storybooks, of all different colours. They looked like a meadow of flowers. Fake flowers. Aimee's attention, however, was quickly pulled back to the front of the room. On the right of the thrones, there was a large grand box with seats that looked like they couldn't possibly get comfier. In it were more people, but you could tell that these people were special. If Aimee had thought the other people's clothes were grand, these people made them pale in comparison. If Aimee had thought that the other people looked like a meadow of fake flowers, than these people were the real thing. They weren't fake. In the box Aimee caught the eye of Martha, who smiled at her, and another girl, who looked about Aimee's age. The girl was tall, and had long, blonde hair, and electric blue eyes. She wasn't dressed in fine clothes. She was a servant, just like Martha. Aimee was determined to meet her. Maybe she had a letter too. On the left of the thrones, Aimee observed eight throne-like chairs, all wooden, engraved, and high-backed. The chair on the far right was the largest. Each throne from then on to the left, would get a few inches smaller. All these chairs were empty. She didn't think that was good. Then all of her attention was directed to the Seven Thrones. She had read about them once. Though Aimee didn't recall a picture, or a mention of the fact that there were nine thrones instead of seven. The thrones went out behind the middle throne in a V formation, and, like the chairs, each set of chairs got smaller by a few inches, though they were all larger than the eight chairs. The middle throne was pure gold, and almost the height of the ceiling. The King didn't even come up to half way. Left and right to the gold throne, there were two silver thrones. On the left silver throne, sat Queen Agatha, who did look rather round in the middle. Next to those two, one their left and right, was another two thrones, of bronze. They were empty. Aimee looked up at the bronze throne on the left. Somehow, she knew that was hers. Next to those two there was yet another set of thrones. This time, they were metal. They were empty as well. And on the right throne of the next pair, which were wooden like the chairs, sat Sir Eustace. Aimee was shocked. Eustace was the chosen knight of Arthur? _Just goes to show how bad his tastes are_. Suddenly she and Sophie stopped. They had reached the end of the aisle. Sophie flounced up to the thrones trilling like a bird, making her way to the silver chair on the right where she sat down gently. "Aggie! Teddy! You'll never guess who this is!"

"I wonder who." Tedros muttered, shooting Aimee a look. Then he froze. " _You."_ He had gone rigid and was staring at her with thinly disguised hatred. "You abandoned me! _What are you doing here?"_ Eustace was watching this all with an amused look on his filthy face. He was the only one. Everyone else looked scared. Sophie was trembling. Agatha was not. She had stood up. "Tedros! Will you please _calm down_! Look at her! She's only sixteen! A child! Younger than yourself! She is _not your mother_ Tedros!" Agatha was getting worked up. Because of the baby, Aimee guessed. "I can see in your eyes that you want to throw her out! Get rid of her! But if you do, then we're done! I won't have you being cruel! I-"

"Agatha! Darling, sit down, this can't be good for the baby." Tedros' face was worried, all anger eradicated. He turned back to Aimee, and his lip curled. "Agatha is right. You cannot be my mother. But you bear a striking resemblance to her. _Why is that?_ "

All this unnecessary drama was really getting on Aimee's nerves. She narrowed her eyes at Tedros. "Well, dear brother, don't you sound just like a villain." At Aimee's words, everyone but Sophie, Eustace and Martha stopped moving. It was silent. You could have heard a pin drop. Agatha was the first to recover. "Brother!? How can Tedros be your bro-" Then she stopped speaking as the truth dawned on her. Then everyone heard a harsh whisper. " _Lancelot._ " It was Tedros. His face was white, and he didn't look angry. He looked shocked. He looked empty. Aimee took this as her opening and continued. "Yes Tedros. I am your sister. I am a rightful princess. I have a rightful claim to one of the thrones you are sitting on. My father may be Lancelot, but my mother was Guinevere. I am your half-sister. I am your blood. You are no longer alone. You have family."

"Agatha and Sophie are my family."

"Yes Tedros, they are. I wouldn't dare deny it. Tessa here is my family. But there is nothing that links you more than blood. _I would know._ " The last part of Aimee's speech was a whisper, carrying days of sunlight and laughter, brown curly hair, warm brown eyes. The brush of white fur, fingers stroking through her hair. Love. She looked up, to find Tedros looking straight at her. And Aimee finally found something in his eyes. Recognition, forgiveness, love. And hope.

 **Please review! I hope you enjoyed my story so far.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! I'm back. This chapter is longer than usual, and I hope you enjoy it!**

 **kikipanda825:** Your welcome! I hope you keep reading my story! (It should get even more interesting once the plot really takes off)

 **Aimee:** I totally agree! I will make an effort to have longer chapters, and to answer your question, Aimee will get to The School for Good and Evil around chapter seven, so keep reading! I have no plans of discontinuing my story.

Part 4, Angus

Everything was black, and Angus couldn't feel anything. This disturbed him. Angus, like his sister, was very reliant on his senses. He couldn't perform magic as well as her, and attempts had only brought a few turquoise sparks, but they were pretty much equal at fighting, and survival. Angus tried to contact Aimee. Again and again. But their link was blank. And that was what really broke something inside of him. Maybe this was hell? Angus didn't know. All he knew was that he missed his sword's leather grip in his hand, Tessa's soft fur, his mother's gentle warm hugs, Aimee's comforting words and the knowledge that his second half was there to guide him. And now that was all gone. Gone. And so it continued, day after day. Or was it night? Or was there day and night at all? Angus was lost, empty. Until a hooded girl with big brown eyes broke him out.

There was a crack in the darkness. Angus woke to find himself lying down on a comfortable bed, in a nice little cottage. It was small, and appeared to have three rooms. Angus had been sleeping in one. His room was plain, and painted a nice light yellow. His sheets were white, and his pillow was fluffed up. On the bedside table, which was made of simple wood, sat a sword which he instantly recognised as his own, and a photograph. Angus smiled at it fondly. It was at a beach he and Aimee had come across on their travels, and they were sitting down, the wing blowing his curls to a side, and Aimee's braid into a mess. Tessa was curled next to Aimee of course. There were faint orange sparks coming from Aimee's left hand, which you could only make out. She had been a pro at magic immediately, of course. Unlike him. His sparks had never done anything. Lost in thought, he didn't notice the girl until she was right next to him. She placed a hand on his shoulder and he jumped violently.

"Sorry!" She piped. She had a high pitched voice, dark hair, princess figure, and brown eyes. Brown eyes he recognised. "You! You were the one who broke the darkness! Who are you? Where am I? Do you know where my sister is?"

"Questions." She chuckled. "Always in three's. But to answer your questions, I am Kiko. You are in my cottage in Neverland. My parents live here, you see. And no. I do not know where your sister is, although I know of her. Your link, that allows you to speak into each other's minds, is what has caused your kidnapping. Three wizards, we do not know their names, are interested in your link and want to replicate it to apply on themselves. To do that they had to leech out your power. And they did that by magically knocking you out."

"Why didn't they take Aimee?"

"Aimee has stronger magic, and with magic, comes will. It was less likely to succeed, and the magic in her would have fought off the sleep, as well as her stronger will to be rid of the darkness. Also, as Tessa is most loyal to her, she would have made a commotion when Aimee was taken and woke you up. However, when you were taken, Tessa was not awoken, and slept soundly on with your sister."

Some people think it is strange how with senses as good as her own, Aimee is not woken very easily. Angus knew that his twin would not be woken up till late unless she had planned to wake up early, or was expecting danger. They weren't that night. Angus looked up and realised that Kiko was still talking. He arranged his face into a sincere and interested expression, and pretended to have been listening. "… and we're just waiting to see if we can locate her. But I think I know where she will be as of tomorrow."

"Where?"

"The School for Good and Evil. Given your parents, I cannot say I am surprised. You have received a letter, so I am sure she will as well." Kiko's face was wistful. "I remember school. It was fun, and Tristan…" Kiko broke off, her face darkening. She turned up her heel abruptly. "Come on Angus, I'll show you your letter. It's from Hort."

"Who's Hort?"

"The School Master."

"He is?" Angus asked, trying to get her high spirits back.

"I know!" Kiko said, her face lighting up. "It was _so_ unexpected! I mean, he wasn't exactly a model student, and no one _really_ wanted another Evil School Master after the last fiasco, but…" Angus tuned out of Kiko's incessant chatter and focused on the room around him. Upon exiting his room, he and Kiko had passed two doors, one that led to the bathroom and one that led to what he guessed was Kiko's room. Here in the lounge room he observed a small wooden table set for two, a tiny kitchen which had an oven, stove, microwave, and dishwasher powered by magic. There was also a cutlery drawer, food cupboard, and a cupboard that held plates and bowls and equipment. There was two small couches, a cozy stone fireplace, and a small coffee table in between. All of the furniture was made of the same light brown wood. On the floor was a soft blue rug, and the walls were the same light yellow as in the room he woke up in. On the bench, there was a silver framed photograph of a pale boy with red hair and freckles. He was handsome. Kiko broke off when she saw where he was looking. Her face went sad again. "That's Tristan. He was my boyfriend."

"Oh! You mentioned him before! Wait. _Was_?"

"Yes." Kiko said softly. "He was killed in a Trial by Tale a couple of years ago when we were at school."

"By one of the traps?"

"By _Aric_." Her face darkened again when she said his name. Angus felt sorry for her.

"I know how you feel. Losing someone."

"Your sister isn't dead."

"I know. I meant my mother."

"What about your father?"

"He died right after we were born. The stomach wound Arthur gave him was serious. Guinevere patched it up, but infection set in. At least he got to see us into the world." Angus sighed. "Never the less, Aimee and I never got to meet him properly. Aimee's older by four minutes and has a much better memory. She said she has a faint memory of him, smiling but wincing at the same time when he saw her. I don't remember him at all."

"Sorry." Kiko said.

"Don't be. I've gotten over it. Aimee and Tessa were all I needed. And our mother as we grew up."

"How did she die?"

"She wasn't coping well in the woods. She had survival skills, but she was also pining over Dad. Plus, after all those years being a princess, then going to school, then being Queen in Camelot, she wasn't used to eating forest food or making meals from scratch. She struggled. She got weaker and weaker. At 8 years old Aimee found Tessa and bandaged her hurt paw. Tessa was furiously loyal. She would kill small animals for us, and would always do it neatly, so we could eat it. She protected us. The first time she brought us meat, Mum laughed. She said 'I'm glad someone will be taking care of my children when I'm gone'. At 9 she told us she would probably die soon. When we were 10, I woke up to Aimee shaking my shoulder, crying. That's when I knew something was wrong. Aimee almost never cried. Cries, I mean," Angus corrected himself. _She's not dead_. He smiled to himself. _She's not dead!_ "I sat up to see my mother's limp body, her pale face. We buried her next to the spot she buried our father. She had told us at a young age that that was where she wanted to be laid down to rest. From then on it was just the three of us. Aimee and I travelled to all the places we had read about in random people's homes. People were always inviting us in. People just naturally like me, and Aimee has this sort of pull about her, even though it takes a bit longer to like her, and ages to know her. Those were great years…" Angus gazed happily into the distance, lost in memory. His face went bitter. "And then everything went wrong."

"Not really Angus. You're going to The School for Good and Evil. You have your letter, and your ticket to the flower ground. Which, incidentally," Kiko said, checking her watch, "is coming in ten minutes."

"What? I thought you said it was tomorrow!"

"I lied to make you less nervous."

"Well now I'm more nervous!"

Kiko grinned at him playfully before he threw a pillow at her. Then she grinned harder.

"Okay." Angus said, trying to calm himself. In less than 24 hours, he would see his sister. He didn't want to be acting crazy.

"Come on Angus, I'll take you to the spot," Kiko said, shoving a pillow in his face along with a leather bag with clothes and his possessions from his bedsidetable. Angus didn't have time to marvel at the wonders of Neverland as he followed Kiko through a forest. He was too busy trying not to break down from tiredness and worry. How had Aimee coped? She probably thought he was dead, with their link gone. He had to see her. He turned to Kiko. "When will my link with Aimee return? I'm not unconscious anymore, and it still won't work!" He concentrated hard. **_Aimee. I'm okay._** Kiko continued walking briskly as she talked. "Your link probably won't work again until you see her, which will revive it." Kiko continued to talk, but Angus wasn't listening anymore. His link with Aimee had been a part of him for so long. Not having it was unsettling. Lost in thought, Angus didn't realise they had stopped until he bumped into Kiko. She sent him an amused glance. In front of them was a caterpillar wearing a tailored jacket and a top hat.

"Tickets please." He said in a crabby voice, attention directing towards Kiko.

"Actually, sir, I'm not going," Kiko smiled, gesturing towards Angus. "Only Angus here. Angus of Camelot." At these words the caterpillar's eyes bulged out of his head and he whipped Angus's flowerground pass out of his hand and stamped it with bid red letters. "Angus of _Camelot_ , you say? Well, well. We can't have you with the others. FIRST CLASS!" Angus felt vines pull him underground, giving him one last glance at Kiko's smiling face. Angus found himself pulled through the ground and sitting on a pink plant moving at a great speed, labelled the 'Tulip Line'. There was music playing and food that made his mouth water. He was sitting comfortably next to chattering boys and girls, all looking sure and at complete ease. Normally he would have taken this in with more detail, but all he could think about was Aimee. He was going to get her back.

 **I hope you guys enjoyed the new POV! Please review, it really encourages me!**

 **-TessaTrueblood**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey, I'm back! I got some positive feedback on Angus's POV, so I will do him again soon, although Aimee will still have the majority, being the main character. The plot really kicks off next chapter. If you have any questions, just ask and I'll answer them in the A/N of the next chapter.**

Part 5, Aimee

Aimee woke up to sunshine shining down on her, and a silhouette moving above her. Years of living in the wild caused her to jump up immediately, grab the person from behind, and judo flip them onto their back with Aimee kneeling on top of them, Tessa growling by her side. The person was a girl. The girl was swearing at rather high volumes.

"What do you think you are _doing_?" The girl shouted.

Aimee stared at the girl. She was the same one that Aimee had seen in the box yesterday _. Yesterday_. After Aimee and Tedros had finished speaking, she was led back into a room by a smiling Martha, and had collapsed onto the bed with Tessa curled up at her feet. She had a vague memory of someone patching up her leg. She looked down and saw that it was, indeed, covered in white cloth. She looked up again at the girl. She was, if anything, prettier than Aimee remembered. Her long, blonde hair was the exact colour of spun gold, and her electric blue eyes were as piercing as ever. Aimee remembered the girl's maid outfit, and realised that this girl had probably just been cleaning up Aimee's room. It was her job. Aimee consulted the locket around her neck. It was lunchtime. Trust her to sleep in late. The locket had been a present from Guinevere. It was rectangular shaped and silver, with a clock set in to the front. Inside there was a picture of her on the left, and on the right was- no! She _had_ to stop thinking about him. She rolled off the girl ashamedly. "Sorry. Instinct. What's your name?"

"My name's Katrina. Call me Kat."

"Nice name." Aimee cocked her head at Kat. She looked really familiar. Almost exactly like a younger version of- "Do you know Martha?"

"Yeah! She's my mum. She said you were really nice, and that it would be good for me to know someone who was also going to The School for Good and Evil," Kat said, smiling. It was obvious that she and Martha were really close. Aimee felt a twinge of sadness.

"Wish my mum was still alive," she whispered, looking up at Kat. "So you're going to The School for Good and Evil?"

"Yeah," Kat replied. "We were a bit surprised. We weren't too much surprised that I got in, more surprised at what the letter said."

"What did it say?"

"Oh, the usual, until at the end it said, _'Your ranking is 1, Katrina. Be prepared for the worst, and hope to achieve a leader path at the end of the year to bump it up!'_ I mean, what's that about?"

"I don't know." Aimee and Kat sat there and mused for a while, until there was a knock on the door and they both jumped up suddenly, terrified that Kat would get in trouble for idling. But it was only Martha. "Hello girls! Glad to see you get along."

"Mum!" Kat cried, throwing herself into Martha's arms. Martha patted her on the back while they embraced. They broke apart and Martha beamed at them. "Glad you've found a friend Kat! Anyway, the King has asked that I give Aimee a quick history lesson on Camelot before this afternoon, when she'll be heading to The School for Good and Evil with you Kat. Hopefully. And he also has allowed Kat to be here too. Where shall we start? Well, I think the most important thing for you is to learn how the Seven Thrones work." When Martha had entered the room, Tessa had run up to her and licked her hand, and then curled asleep in the corner. Like Aimee, Tessa loved to sleep in.

"Why are they called the Seven Thrones when there are nine?" Aimee asked.

"Well, the two at the back are not that important, and 'the Seven Thrones' sounds so much grander and important than 'the Nine Thrones', don't you think? The front throne, gold, is for the King or Queen of the time. So currently occupying it would be King Tedros. The silver one on our right is for the chosen Lady or Lord of the current ruler, so Lady Sophie occupies that spot. The silver one on our left is for the spouse of the current King or Queen, so occupying it would be either a Prince or a Queen. Currently Queen Agatha. Then, next to Agatha and Sophie there is a bronze throne. It is tradition in Camelot for anyone in the royal family to have three children. Next to Agatha is where the second child of the former ruler sits. That's yours Aimee. The bronze throne next to Sophie, on our right, is for the third child to go. Unfortunately, there is no third child of Arthur or Guinevere, so that chair remains empty."

 _But there_ _ **is**_ _a third child of Arthur or Guinevere. There_ _ **is.**_ Aimee thought desperately.

"Then, next to that set of chairs you would have seen the two metal ones. The one next to yours is for your, um, future husband." Martha said, uncomfortably. Aimee didn't have to try hard not to blush. She succeeded, as usual, creating a barrier between her deepest emotions and the rest of the world. Only one person had ever broken down that barrier. And he was gone.

"Anyway," Martha continued, "The metal chair on the other side is for the third child's husband/wife."

 _Another chair that should be filled but won't ever be. Not now._

"Then you saw the eighth and ninth chairs. The one on our left is for the current royal couple's eldest child, and the one on our right is for the Knight chosen by the previous King or Queen. Currently occupied by-"

" _Eustace_." Aimee said in disgust.

"Um, yes. Sir Eustace. Now, I might take this chance to point out that as King Arthur is dead, his last decision on who occupies that throne shall stand forever without change until a new ruler is crowned, unless he somehow contacts us to change it. So if the current occupant mysteriously goes missing, there would not be hope of replacement. Which would be bad because- well, let's continue with our history lesson." Martha said all this very fast and finished with a meaningful glance in Aimee's direction.

Aimee rolled her eyes. "Come on Martha! You can't honestly say you like him any more than I do."

Martha ignored her. "Moving on to the eight wooden throne-like chairs behind the Seven Thrones. The largest one is for the second child of the current King or Queen. The next two are for your eldest and middle children."

"The next chair is for the current King and Queen's third child, and the one after that is for your third child. The last three chairs are for the three children of the youngest sibling of the King or Queen. Another set of chairs that will remain empty until King Tedros's eldest takes over the kingdom."

 _No, no, no! These seats should be filled! All of them!_

"Ah well. You would have also seen the box in the right hand corner? That is for former occupants of the throne, and for the second, third and fourth generations of the royal blood line. Once the fifth generation is born, they are raised in the castle, but once they come of age, they must leave and join the village, but they will remain one of the important family and retain the title of Duke or Duchess. Their children are born without a title but still live a richer life than a lot of people. Just like with the box, when the fifth generation to a Duke or Duchess is born, they are raised in the fancy house, but once they come of age they must leave and live in the village like everyone else. The house is then empty for another royal blood to live in. On to the chairs. You saw how the front seats were more comfortable and fancy? That is where the Duke's, Duchess's and their descendants live. Behind them the chairs aren't so nice? That's where the villagers are. But still, you can only make it in to the place if you have enough money to afford nice clothes to wear in the presence of the King."

"That seems a bit harsh."

"Not if you've lived like that your entire life. Most people live a good life. Even better if they're selected to go to the school. Like you should be. The letter should arrive at any minute." But even Kat looked nervous. Aimee decided to tell them. Better than causing them worry. She didn't really know why she had subconsiously decided not to in the first place.

"Well, you see," she began, "I already have my letter."

 **Oooh, cliffhanger! Hope you enjoyed! Please review!**

 **-TessaTrueblood**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys! This chapter is super long, and is dedicated especially to everyone who has ever reviewed my story. It means so much to me that people actually read my story and so I wrote a special chapter just for you guys. It involves a lot of brother sister bonding on Tedros and Aimee's part, and the plot really starts to kick off. I promise that Aimee and Angus and Kat will arrive at the School in Part 8, so hang in there! If you have any questions, just ask, and I promise I will answer them. Enjoy!**

Part 6, Aimee

Aimee was not able to continue her sentence, as she was loudly interrupted by Martha's loud exclamation of relief, which soon turned to annoyance.

"How could you have not told us?" She repeated, over and over, her face rather red. Aimee tried to catch Kat's eye and failed as her friend was too busy laughing at her mothers antics. Soon Martha was finished and had begun fussing.

"Get some clothes on girls, pack your bags, I'm sure Queen Agatha will be able to give you two some proper clothes and gowns, for the Snow Ball." Aimee wrinkled her nose at the idea of a ball. She had heard in the woods that as Dean, Lady Sophie had made many changes, one of which being a No Ball for the Nevers. Now that sounded a bit more interesting. Maybe she would sneak in.

After a bit more fussing around, and with the promise to fetch Queen Agatha ("but definitely _not_ Lady Sophie") Martha left the room to Aimee and Kat. Aimee sighed in relief and flung herself down onto the bed face first. She heard Kat shift beside her. "Aimee?"

"Yeah…"

"You know how my letter said that weird thing at the bottom about me being ranked 1 and to, what was it? Oh yeah, ' _prepare for the worst_ '. What does yours say?"

Aimee pulled out her letter and scanned to the bottom. "It says, ' _Your ranking is 4 Aimee! You shall be quite popular at school, and if you achieve a leader path you may even achieve a rank 5!_ ' Weird."

They sat and pondered it a bit longer when there was a knock on the door. Queen Agatha entered, followed by Martha, who was lugging two huge trunks. One was bright blue, and the other was engraved with the Camelot crest and was black. They both had a single initial also engraved on the side. The blue one had a large 'K' engraved, and the black one had a large 'A'.

"Hello!" Queen Agatha greeted them cheerily. Aimee had never met Queen Agatha before, but she had read ' _The Tale of Sophie and Agatha_ ' and knew that it was not in Queen Agatha's nature to be cheery. _It must be the hormones._

Aimee curtsied awkwardly. Although she could fight and do most things with what Angus called a 'cat-like grace', formalities like curtsying and dancing remained beyond her. With a small shock, Aimee realised she had thought about Angus and had not even felt the pain of his not being currently with her. She found it too painful to think of him as dead. Even thinking the word sent a twinge of sorrow through her, more painful than when her mother died. Suddenly she felt exhausted. "Good morning, your majesty."

"None of that!" Queen Agatha exclaimed. "You must call me Agatha, as we are technically sisters. You too," she said in Kat's direction, "for we are all aquainted now. Aimee, you must spend more time with Tedros before you leave. He has me and Sophie, but Sophie goes back to school during the year, and I shall be very tired thanks to this accursed child. I mean, are babies supposed to be this annoying? And it hasn't even been born yet!" Agatha was starting to sound a lot more like the grouchy storybook Agatha. Aimee observed however, that Agatha liked the baby a lot more than she was letting on.

"But anyway, my point is that Tedros gets very lonely. I mean, he won't once the child is born, and then its two siblings, but I think having real family around will be good for him. I mean, to think he has a sister! If only he had a brother too!"

Aimee stood up abruptly. "I think I need to be alone for a few seconds," she said, and then hurried out of the room. Outside in the hallway she took a deep breath. She started to walk down the hallway towards the woods. She needed some fresh air to concentrate. Suddenly voices stopped her in her tracks. The first was a scratchy male voice. "So there is a second?"

"Yes. And I am sure there is also a third." The second voice Aimee recognised. It was Eustace's. "I am almost certain she is the sibling of the boy we captured."

A third voice spoke up. This one was also male, but was deep and eloquent. "I do not see why you two seem so disappointed. More of them means more to kill." Aimee sucked in a silent breath. The man's voice seemed so _hungry_. A strange feeling came over Aimee. Fear. The realisation shocked her. She was never afraid. The only time she had ever been even slightly afraid was when her mother died, and even then they had had Tessa. She looked down and saw that she was trembling. She willed herself to be calm and raised her left hand, the hand which she did magic with, and did a complicated wave and chanted in her mind a spell to create a one way window that would allow her to see into the room. It didn't work. Whoever was in that room, they knew magic, and strong magic at that. She heard footsteps coming from the room and jumped up silently and caught hold of one of the rafters. Aimee swung herself up and crouched there, watching as Eustace looked out of the room and checked the hallway for people. He looked back. "No one there," he called. Two people exited. One was extremely tall, and one was on the shorter side. The shorter one was running a finger along the edge of a sharp curved blade. They were both wearing long red velvet hooded cloaks. The hoods covered their faces, and they turned their backs to Aimee and vanished, leaving the stench of black magic behind. Eustace watched them vanish with a look of satisfaction, and swept off in the other direction, towards the throne room. _He probably rejoices sitting his filthy ass on that throne_ , Aimee thought in disgust. But what was he talking about? He definitely was talking about her, but was it possible that he was also talking about Angus. What was it he said, ' _almost certain she is the sibling of the boy we captured_ '? Could it be possible? But no. If Angus was captured, then they would still have their link. She shouldn't entertain thoughts like that. But her mind kept straying to that thought. _What if_ \- a large object slammed into her. She had been so consumed in thought that she hadn't realised that she had swung down from the rafters and walked absently down the corridor. And into a person. She shook her head, and looked up. She had walked straight into Tedros. "Aimee?"

"Tedros. Did you not see me?"

"No, I was thinking," Tedros admitted.

"Me too!" Aimee replied, surprised. She hadn't really thought Tedros was that type of person. Tedros cleared his throat. "Um, I don't suppose you would want to take a walk with me?"

Aimee smiled up at him. "It would be my pleasure." They exited the castle and wandered over the grounds. "It's beautiful," she told him. Tedros looked proud.

"I look after the grounds myself. With help of course, but I do oversee most of it. Helps take my mind off things." He looked at the ground. "Aimee, I wanted to ask you something."

"Ask away," Aimee told him, curious as to what her brother's question would be.

"I was wondering if my mother, I mean our mother, is, well, um-"

"Alive?"

"Yes." Tedros was looking at the ground, face red.

"No," Aimee said softly. "Our mother lived until I was 10. She was always kind. She was so glad that we had Tessa to look after us when she was gone. She knew she was dying. My father died seconds after Angus was born. At least he got to see us both into the world. Unfortunately, only I remember our father-" Aimee realised what she had said too late.

Tedros looked at her curiously. "Angus?" Aimee was, for once, at a loss. What could she say. ' _Oh, and by the way Tedros, you also had a brother but I'm pretty sure he's dead, or if he's not he's as good as_ '. "Um, well, you see I kind of had a brother, well a twin brother, four minutes younger-"

"Where is he?" Tedros demanded excitedly. "You mean I have a brother? I've always wanted a brother! This is-"

"Tedros," Aimee interupted quietly, "Angus is gone."

Watching Tedros's face fall was terrible. It was like losing Angus all over again. Aimee looked away, suppressing tears. Tedros broke the silence, his voice cracking. "When?"

Aimee looked up at him. "Sixteen days ago. He disappeared one morning, his sword, and his treasured photo gone. No trace of him. Me and Tessa searched for hours, but it was all in vain."

"How do you know?" Tedros asked eagerly. "I mean, he could have been kidnapped!"

"I've no doubt he was kidnapped," Aimee said miserably, "but when I woke up he was definitely dead." There. She'd said it out loud. The d word. Dead. Angus. Gone. The words floated around in her head. Angus. Gone. Dead. She sighed. Gone. Dead. Angus. Just words.

Tedros's voice broke through her miserable pity-party. "I still don't see how he couldn't have been kidnapped."

"Tedros, our link was gone. Ever since we were born, we were able to communicate with our minds. Even if he was knocked unconscious, I would still have been able to feel the link. But I woke up to this snapping feeling inside of me. Like a cord inside had pulled tight and then broke. And then I just felt dead. Dead inside." Tedros was staring at her in horror. Aimee could practically feel his thoughts. _Damaged. Broken. Ruined._ And it hurt. And suddenly she was on the ground, tears running down her face, brokenhearted sobs wrenching themselves from her body. Tedros was beside her in a flash.

"Aimee, what's wrong? What's happening? Are you okay?" Aimee almost laughed. Questions always came in threes. His face was blurring over her, a mix of gold and blue. Clear blue eyes she recognised. "Mother?"

"What did you say?" Tedros shook her lightly. "Aimee! I can't understand you! Stay conscious! Fight whatever's fighting you!" He was crying now too. "Please! I can't lose you too! Not after everything else!"

Those blue eyes. Aimee managed a whisper. "Tedros… you look like Mother."

"Aimee! Please!" Tedros was begging her.

Aimee couldn't hold on, and as she succumbed to the darkness, she managed a few gasps of breath. "Mother never wanted to leave you- she missed you- she spoke of you- all the time," she gasped loudly, and as she exhaled she whispered a last few words.

"She loved you."

 **Awwwww! I would love to say I cried while writing that, but I'm not an emotional person, so I didn't. What I did do was bounce up and down in my chair in all my fangirlishness and practically tell my mother all my secrets in my excitement. Please review.**

 **-TessaTrueblood**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys! I'm SO sorry I haven't updated! I've been sick and just went on a camp so I didn't have time to write. Special thanks to jfourrian1 for favouriting my story, it really made my day. Please review and enjoy. I'm alternating the POV's of Aimee and Tedros all throughout the chapter. I hope you enjoy it. I'm aiming for 20 reviews, and if we achieve it I'll publish an extra chapter. Enjoy!**

Part 7, Tedros

I stared down at Aimee. Her last words rang in his head.

" _She loved you._ " Had she? Had their Mother really loved him? Despite abandoning him? Somehow Tedros knew the answer. He looked down at his younger sister and his peace was flooded with panic. He put his head to Aimee's chest. Unconcious. Breathing. He himself breathed a sigh of relief. He scooped her up in his arms, and walked back to the castle, calling for a servent as he went. He finally made it to Aimee's room and had the servent walking alongside him open it. He found a nervous Agatha rocking back and forth on the bed on either side flanked by two servents, who were soothing her, Agatha turned around at the sound of the door opening and made a strangled sound. "Tedros! What happened? Is she all right?" The wolf in the corner growled at him and whined when it saw Aimee in his arms. Tedros reassured Agatha as the two servents that had been comforting her came over. Tedros smiled in relief. It was Kat and Martha, two of his most trusted servents, and if he was honest almost like family. Martha was all Kat had, so Agatha and Tedros had sort of adopted her into their family. They had been as proud as Martha when she got her letter. They couldn't wait for the baby to come. They wanted their baby to grow up knowing Martha as their grandmother and Kat as their Aunt. And now the baby even had a real Aunt! _But not an uncle_ , Tedros thought sadly. He had always wanted to have a brother, and now he found out he had one, only to also find out that that brother had died not even three weeks before. But right now Tedros had to focus on what he had. And he had a sister. A sister who needed him.

Aimee

Aimee woke up to a cold sponge on a forehead. She opened her eyes groggily and saw Tedros's concerned face hovering inches from hers.

"Watcha doing?" She grumbled. Tedros's face lit up.

"You're awake!" He put his head over his shoulder and called out. "Guys! She's awake!" Aimee sat up, only to be engulfed in a hug, that she was surprised to see, came from Tedros. He was whispering in her ear. "I couldn't lose you too." Aimee smiled and hugged him closer. Suddenly they were knocked apart by a white furry shape. Tessa snuggled close to her and purred. She saw Tedros's expression and laughed. "Tedros, this is Tessa. Tessa, this is Tedros." Tedros reached out a tentative hand and stroked Tessa's fur. She arched her back up into his hand and purred again. Aimee let out another laugh. "I think she likes you after all!" Tedros gave the wolf a grudging smile. Their moment was soon interupted by Martha, who after giving Aimee a large hug and seeing that the princess was all right began telling her off for running away, much to everyone's amusement.

Agatha called out from behing Martha. "Aimee! It's time to pack your bags! We will be leaving in about..." She glanced at the grandfather clock in the corner, "ten minutes." And with that everyone but Kat left, including Tessa, who was following after Tedros like a hopeful puppy.

"Hey, are you all right?" Kat asked, concerned.

"Yeah," Aimee replied, "but I feel like someone ran me over with a cheese grater." She groaned. "So, what do I need to pack?"

"Well, I've already packed, and I guess you just pack all personal belongings, some of the non-frilly clothing supplied for you that you would actually wear, toiletries and make-up are on your bedside table, courtesy of Lady Sophie, and our uniforms are supplied there," Kat listed. "Oh, and Tedros had some clothes made for you without Sophie or Agatha knowing, so I think you'll find those in the cupboard as well, and probably more to your liking." She grinned. "I'll see you outside and dressed in five minutes!" _Five minutes?_ Aimee swore. She'd better get started. She began by getting dressed. Her torn, bloodied, and now tear-stained clothes really weren't fit to be seen. She opened the closet and her mouth fell open at the array of pink, frilly dresses. A not was pinned to one of them.

 _-I took the time to get you some clothes. Love, Lady Sophie (And Dean of Evil)_

You had to be kidding. Then she saw two boxes underneath. One was white, the other black. She opened the black one first. The clothes were obviously from Agatha. They were dark, earthy colours, and Aimee did note that there wasn't any pink. But as she pulled the clothes out, she saw that they were all dresses. At least they weren't frilly. She chose four dresses. One hit her mid-thigh, and was plum purple. It had a dipping v-neck, and a ribbon of darker purple that was sewn straight down from the collor to the waist line, where the skirt poofed out. She swore not to wear it, and only chose it because Agatha had pinned a note to it saying that it was one of her favourites. The second was a silky rich brown, and went to just under her knees. It was actually a nightgown, with long sleeves and a modest collar. The third was a good dress, dove grey and silky, floor-length and sleeveless that hugged her curves and actually made her look like a girl, one that Aimee thought she might actually wear. In a life or death situation. Like a ball. The last and final one was Aimee's favourite. It was a moss green hunting dress, with a lace up back and long sleeves. It was accompanied with a pair of boots that were comfortable and light. It came to just above her ankles. She put the four dresses in the black trunk, alongside the make-up and toiletries, and her own photo. It showed Angus, laughing, giving Aimee a piggy-back in a lovely clearing that was almost impossible to find in the woods. Tessa was jumping at Angus's heels, trying to reach her. She smiled tenderly as she placed it in the trunk. She turned back to the closet, and opened the final box. And grinned. Trust Tedros to deliver. There was a collection of comfortable looking shirts, all plain black, grey, or white, and some pairs of jeans that varied in colour from denim to black. There was also some clean, plain, non-frilly undergarments that caused Aimee to sigh in relief. She put some on, as well as a pair of denim jeans and a black shirt. She laced up her new boots, re-braided her hair, placed her locket around her neck, and sheathed her dagger. She dumped the rest of the clothes in the trunk, and saw to her surprise that there were more items down the bottom. She picked up the first one. It was a strange shape, wrapped in light blue fabric. She took it off and gasped. It was a beautiful handcrafted bow, made of dark wood, and engraved with beautiful patterns. Accompanying it was a quiver of just as beautiful arrows. She slung both the quiver of arrows and the bow over her shoulder. She picked up the next item. It was a goeorgeous hooded cape, black as night, that came to her ankles and looked perfect for the hunt. She fastened it at its clasp and picked up the last and final item. It was again black, but this time it was a dress. It was floorlength, and had a halter-neck, and was as silky as Tessa's fur. It had patterned lace long sleeves, and flowed out from the waist. It looked light as air. Accompanying the dress was a pair of matching patterned fishnet stockings and some bad ass boots that gave the elegent dress an awesome twist. She placed these last items in the trunk and looked down in the box to see a note stuck to the bottom.

 _-Aimee,_

 _Thank you. I wanted to give you some gifts, to show that I do care for you. I always felt like there was something missing. I guess my fairytale is never going to end. The first gift, the bow, is one of a matched set of three. They were crafted by the seven dwarfs themselves, for Arthurs three children, for as you know, it is custom in Camelot for royals to birth three. I have the eldest bow, Betula, you have the middle bow, Salix, and Angus would have had the youngest bow, Quercu. The cape was our mothers, as was the dress. She would have wanted you to have them. I know you have strong magic, so please use your magic to preserve this note until you find Angus again. I know that is a slim hope, but if you do find him, bring it out and cast the spell: transmutare in pristina forma. You will understand when when the spell it complete._

 _Love, Tedros._

Aimee smiled and with a wave of her hand muttered, " _Custodi_ ," preserving the note and floating it into the trunk. And with another wave of her hand her trunk lid slammed closed and floated behind her out of the room and onto the grounds to say farewell.

Tedros

Tedros stood with his arm around Agatha, looking out at the scenery before him. He could see the freshly mown grass, and the flowers he had planted himself. They were midnight blue, and he'd chosen them especially because they'd reminded him of the blue forest. He sighed and turned to Agatha. "In a way, I miss school." She smiled at him.

"I understand. We were so innocent and inexperienced. And we were completely unaware that one day we would be famous. Like, reaaally famous." She was right. Every day they would get tourists lining up at the castle gates, hoping to catch a glimpse of Sophie or Agatha. They really annoyed Martha, who would sometimes entertain them after a particularly busy day with an hour long rant about how people were too curious for their own good. Aimee arriving had certainly raised attention. He looked down at his hand, in which he was holding a silver band. He heard voices across the clearing and looked up to see Martha, Kat and Tessa crossing the area. Kat was lugging a large sky blue trunk with an engraved K on it, and was talking animatedly to her mother, while Tessa brushed against Martha's legs adoringly. As they neared, Tedros saw that Kat was wearing one of Agatha's favourite dresses, a long dark purple hunting dress. He knew that Kat was like a sister to Agatha, and how Agatha wished to make Kat the godmother of their child. They finally reached them, laughing. Tedros looked at them in envy. He had never been as close with his mother or father as Kat was with Martha. He regretted not making an effort to spend much time with them. Now they were both gone. A voice broke him out of his thoughts. "Tedros?" It was Kat.

"Uh, yeah?"

"Are you okay? You seem kinda distant." She sounded concerned.

"I'm fine," he said. Kat didn't look convinced, and niether did Agatha and Martha, but he flashed them a classic cocksure grin, and they let it go. There was a light thud behind him and he turned to see Aimee touch down on the ground in an elegent crouch and straighten, her trunk floating down behind her. She grinned at him, brushing back the hair that had come down into her face. "I couldn't find the way out, so I climbed onto the roof to get a birds-eye view, and when I saw you I jumped." She shrugged modestly as she said it, but Tedros could detect a hint of pride in her voice. She had obviously trained hard to achieve the ability to jump from that height. And she had probably used the assistance of magic. Kat was looking at her in awe. "That was awesome! Can you teach me to do that?"

Aimee looked pleased. "Sure." Tedros cleared his throat.

"You two will be leaving soon. Do you guys want to go first class or normal?" Aimee and Kat exchanged a look. Aimee spoke up.

"We want to go normal, so that we can meet more people."

"Plus," Kat added, "we don't want to give people a first impression of us being snobs." Aimee rolled her eyes. It was clear she didn't really care what people thought of her. They turned to leave but Tedros called after them. "Wait! Aimee, I have something to give you." She turned to him. He suddenly felt uncomfortable. "As you are a princess, it is custom for you to be crowned in a ceremony. You will receive your silver tiara then. For now, you shall wear a simple training band, but it will symbolise your alliance to Camelot." He cleared his throat. "Aimee of Camelot, kneel." Aimee knelt before him and he lowered the band onto her head. She rose and he smiled at her. She embraced him, and when they separated he noticed that she was wearing the cloak, and that she had Salix slung over her shoulder. "You like the cloak?"

"It's awesome. And I'll wear the band and the bow with pride. I am proud to be your sister. Proud of you." They stood side by side as they watched Kat hug Martha and Agatha, and then she came and gave Tedros one too, and then Martha and Agatha both gave Aimee a hug, and then Aimee gave Tedros one last hug and whispered a last few words into his ear before walking with Kat and Tessa across the clearing and being sucked into the ground. Tedros watched this with a smile playing on his lips, her words ringing in his head.

 _Mother would have been proud of you too._

 **I hope you enjoyed it! Unfortunately, I've started school again for the year,and homework is literally taking up almost all my spare waking hours, so I'll only be posting once a week. Please review, favourite , and follow. Love you all and thanks to EVERYONE who reviewed!**

 **-TessaTrueblood**


	8. AN 1

**Hey guys! Generally I hate it when authors do this, so I'm sorry. This isn't a chapter, but I'm just posting this to let you know that this story IS NOT BEING DISCONTINUED. I am just at a bit of writers block, and am also extremely busy at this point in time. I have been sick with a horrid fever and then an infection set in so I have been bedridden for DAYS and am going slightly crazy. However, the time has given me a chance to watch Lord of the Rings, and The Hobbit, as watching movies was practically the only thing I could do. I am also working on a Legolas one-shot, which will be called Blood on the Stars, so keep an eye out for that, I am putting a lot of effort into that. I will update soon and please remember to review, I am still aiming for twenty, as each review literally sends jolts of happiness through my body. Start small they say. I just would also like to take this moment to mourn Fili and Kili, especially Fili as I don;t feel like he gets enough appreciation as the good King he would have been when Thorin passed, and how really sad his death was. It was so quick, and he deserved something more grand, like Thorin's, or more romantic, like Kili's. Anyway, I will update soon and please keep and eye out for my one-shot.**

 **-TessaTrueblood**


	9. Chapter 8

**Finally I'm back! I'm SOOOO sorry I haven't updated, I have just been super busy with school-work, working on my Legolas one-shot, Blood on the Stars, that I want to be PERFECT for you guys, working on this, and working on my blog, theyaremyhome. It's a bit shorter than usual, but I worked really hard on it and I hope you guys enjoy it. I am aiming for twenty reviews guys, as they just make me feel so much happier, and really motivate me to write. Enjoy!**

Part 8, Aimee

As Aimee was sucked into the ground, the only thing she was thinking of was: _this is really weird._ She landed on a green vine full of chattering girls. She was squashed in between a dark haired greek girl with bright red lipstick and eyeshadow, accompanied by a matching red sparkling dress on her left, Tessa on her lap, and Kat on her right. Strangely enough, the bright colour really suited the girl, and she was quite pretty. She turned to Aimee, smiling. "Hello, I'm Teah, also known as Princess Teah of Bizeli. Great great granddaughter of the Princess from _The Princess and the Pea_. I wouldn't usually dress like this," she said, looking down selfconsiously at her outfit, "but my mother insisted." Aimee had taken a liking to the girl, and laughed. "It looks great on you, don't worry. I'm Aimee, also known as Princess Aimee of Camelot. Daughter of Lancelot and Guinevere." Teah gasped.

"They had a child! It didn't say that in the storybooks! That is awesome. You're, like, practically a non-existent person to the rest of the world!" She stared off dreamily into the distance. "A child born from rebel love, parents persecuted and probably dead, but giving the world a living proof of what they had together! It's so _romantic_!"

Aimee stared at her. "Somehow I hadn't thought of it that way."

Teah looked horrified. "Oh, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean it that way, I just-"

Aimee laughed. She was liking this shy, romantic, girl more and more. "It's fine. I got over their deaths a long time ago." Tessa stirred in her lap. She had fallen asleep out of exhaustion from the past couple of days and was finally waking up. Teah looked at Tessa for the first time and gasped. "She's beautiful!" She extended her hand timidly. "Can I pat her?" Tessa purred, causing Aimee to grin.

"I think that's a yes." As Teah patted Tessa fervently, Aimee remembered the weird ranking thing that she and Kat got at the bottom of their letters. Teah may not be quite the gossipy kind, but she did look like someone who knew things. "Um Teah, can I ask you something?"

Teah looked up at her. "Sure!" Kat was looking on now, as well as the girl sitting beside her, a tan girl with honey curls and deep brown eyes, who was wearing a casual tee and jeans.

"Me and Kat over here both received a little message down the bottom of our letters, that said we were ranked. I was a 4, and Kat was a 1." Aimee noted that Teah winced when she mentioned the number 1. "We were wondering what number you were and what the numbers meant."

Teah sat up straighter, all the while still stroking Tessa adoringly. "The numbers are rankings of popularity. The schools have always reflected the divide, usually the divide between the two school masters. Now we only have one school master, Hort of Bloodbrook. The schools have returned to Good and Evil, but because of the bullying Hort received while he was at school, in his mind, everyone is ranked, and the schools reflect that. The lower your number is, the less popular you get. For Ever's, our ranking is mostly our titles. We have 5 ranks. The highest is, of course, number 5, which is reserved for heir's and heiress's. They are awed, and there isn't many of them, not in the first year anyway. Next is 4, which is you Aimee, which is for first or second generation prince's and princess's. You would be a first generation princess, as your mother was a queen, and your kid would be a second generation one. Rank 4's are quite popular. After that there is Rank 3, for plain prince's and princess's, who are third generation or lower. That's me. We are respected. Then there is Rank 2, for titled children, such as Ladys or Lords, and those kids are left alone. Then after that there is the rank that is bullied often, Rank 1. Unfortunately, that's you Kat. They're the kids that have no title or fairytale family at all, but are still Good enough for school. Which _I_ think is better than being invited because of who your parents are."

The girl next to Kat spoke up. "It's really stupid, but until Hort gives the schoolmaster-ship, or whatever it's called, that's how it's gonna be, so we'd better get used to it." She looked at Aimee. "I'm Matt by the way. Known as Lady Matilda in the land of Plusbelle, Rank 2, as my parents were the chosen Lady and Lord of Snow White." Suddenly Matt looked extremely sad, as though a bad memory had come over her. She looked up at the three of them. "Snow used to look after me, you know. Bring me round for tea with the Seven Dwarfs. And Grumpy would always make the funniest comments, always so sarcastic…" Her bottom lip trembled, tears filling her eyes, and Aimee remembered from Tedros and Agatha's storybook that Snow White had been killed, along with the Seven Dwarfs, by the witch from her storybook. As she watched Kat wrap her arms around Matt, and Tessa jump into Matt's lap, Aimee remembered something Tedros had said. Or rather, wrote. She took her bow of her shoulder and handed it to Matt.

Matt stared at the bow in her hands, and traced the patterns that were marked into it. She sighed sadly. "It's beautiful, isn't it? They made so many weapons, but they always talked about the three bows of Camelot with such pride. Especially yours, Aimee." Matt found a small area on the bow Aimee hadn't even noticed before, an area where the beautiful detail was slightly errored. "This is where Snow had a go, you know," she said looking up at them. "They let her have a go at carving, and when she mucked it up she was so ashamed, but they just laughed and said that the imperfections on it just made this bow even more perfect." Matt handed the bow back to Aimee, who slung it back over her shoulder. Tessa snuggled deeper into Matt's lap, and Teah leaned over to stroke her again.

They all sat there in silence, until suddenly there was a loud DONG, and vines whipped out from the ceiling and pulled them all up, up, through the roof of the flowerground and then Aimee could feel a slight breeze on her shoulders as she took a tentative step onto firm ground, and picked up her trunk, which was next to a red one with a large T engraved on the side, Kat's trunk, and a yellow trunk with a large M on the side. She heard a gasp beside her and felt Teah's grasp on her fingers. " _It's beautiful_ ," she whispered. Aimee looked up and suppressed a gasp of her own. The School for Good rose up before them, like a glittering diamond, with its turrets standing proudly. There was a murmuring all around her, as all the new students took in the magnificant view before them. Aimee felt a sense of right, as though, yes, _yes_ , this is where she was meant to be, with her friends around her and Tessa's warm fur brushing against her leg. But there was still something missing. Her brother. Kat squeezed her arm. "Aimee," she said softly, "Aimee, we're here."

 **Yaaaay! They're at SGE! I am super excited for them to finally be there! Please, PLEASE review, it really makes my day, and keep an eye out for my up-and-coming one-shot, Blood on the Stars. I hope you enjoyed my story!**

 **-TessaTrueblood**


	10. Chapter 9

**Hey guys! I finally updated. It's a bit short, but I really didn't have time. We have been rearranging the house, and now it's a mess and half our extended family is moving in, as my second cousin broke his neck in a motor bike accident and now is paralysed from the shoulder's down. It's super tragic, especially as he loves being active and now he can't even feed himself and may never walk again. :( I hope you enjoy!**

Part 9, Aimee

Aimee stared at her books in horror. She looked up at Teah, who was dreamily taking in everything around her. "We're supposed to study _this_?" Teah smiled at her, exasperated.

"Yes Aimee, I'm sure it won't kill you."

"But failing might!" Trilled a voice. Aimee turned to see a dark haired girl with bright red heels that matched her bright red hood, who was wearing an incredible amount of make-up and smiling at them cheerily. As friendly as her demeanor may be, Aimee sensed something off about this girl, something _fake_. Tessa seemed to agree with her, and was growling at the girl from Matt's heels. The girl saw Tessa and flinched. "I'm sorry," she said to Aimee, "my family doesn't do _wolves_. I haven't introduced myself. I'm Princess Alexis of Capota, granddaughter of Red Riding Hood, who was made Princess when her fairytale was published, and Rank 3. And you are?"

Aimee looked at this girl distrustingly. If she didn't like Tessa, and Tessa didn't like her, then that was good enough for Aimee. "I'm Princess Aimee of Camelot, daughter of Lancelot and Guinevere, Rank 4." The news had the effect on Alexis that she had hoped. The Romanian paled slightly, and her mouth dropped open unflatteringly. There were sniggers from behind her, and Aimee turned to see Kat trying not to laugh. Alexis immediately recovered, and gave Kat a snooty look. "And who are _you_?"

Kat instantly sobered, and Aimee could detect a slight sense of fear from her. "I'm Kat of Camelot, Rank-"

" _1_ ," Alexis said, sneering. "Well then dearie, I hope someone's told you how your Rank is treated around here." Her attention went back to Aimee. "I would watch the company you hang out with. People like _her_ are certain to bring down your rank. But then again, you might be just like your mother. Willing to give up the best for someone who ruins your life." Anger rushed through Aimee's body, and her hand lit up bright orange with sparks. Next thing anyone new, Alexis was hovering in the air, tied up and gagged. Aimee walked towards her, the way she had done in the woods, a hunter stalking it's prey. "Don't you ever," she hissed into Alexis's ear, "insult my parents like that again. And stay away from my friends." She waved her hand and Alexis dropped to the ground in a crumpled heap, ropes and gag gone. She stood up and hurried away, and a group of three girls followed her, shoving people out of the way as they went. Aimee turned to talk to her friends, and saw Kat staring at her in amazment. "Thankyou?"

Aimee laughed, and hugged her. "I'm happy to gag anyone who picks on you," she whispered. They broke apart, and Aimee saw that she had an audience. Two girls, both exactly the same height, and similar in facial features, were clapping slowly. The one on the left had blond hair and brown eyes, and was smiling at them sweetly. The other, who had brown hair and sea green eyes, was also smiling at them, although she had a mischievious glint in her eye that immediately made Aimee promise herself never to leave anything valuable around her. They were both wearing simple dresses, the blond's pink, and the brunette's grey. The brunette spoke up. "That was _awesome_. I met that stuck-up Princess at a royal convention once, and she was suuuper snooty, all like, 'your mum's a witch so I can't assosciate with you', and stuff. I stole her shoes and her necklace for that one." Her sister, (Aimee had decided that they were definitely sisters, and possibly twins, spoke up.

"Casey! You haven't even introduced yourself. I'm Shannon of Ravenshine, and this is my younger sister Casey of Ravenshine, both Rank 4."

"Younger?" Casey complained. "I'm younger than you by 10 minutes!"

"Be quiet," her sister scolded, "and anyway, with Willow and Anne constantly reminding me that they're older than me by so-and-so minutes, I can only find relief in presenting you as younger than me!" _Quadruplets_ , Aimee thought.

Shannon directed her attention back to the four of them. "Anyway, Ravenshine is currently the only place in the whole of the Endless Woods that has both Evers and Nevers living in harmony. Our father, Prince Derrick, does not rule it, that is his older brother's job, but he is a Prince, and he rules alongside his Lady, who refuses to be called princess, as she is a witch-"

"Mother is _so_ stubborn," Casey interjected.

"-who is a witch you would know from the Tale of Sophie and Agatha, Hester of Ravenshine, as she is now called," Shannon continued, as though Casey had not interupted her. "Mother was quite surprised when she fell in love with a prince, or anyone at all for that matter, but Ravenshine does that to you. It erases predujice between Ever's and Never's and allows Never's to love and Ever's to be able to live without it. There are, of course, still Ever's marrying each other, and Never's living alone, but that is always going to be the case, as long as Ever's are Ever's and Never's are Never's."

Aimee, of course, knew this, having heard of Ravenshine on her travels, but she had not known that Hester of the fairytale, such a _witch_ would end up with a prince. Teah was staring at the two of them, nearly bursting with joy at the second love story she had heard that day. Matt and Kat just looked, well, shocked. Suddenly they heard a large dong resound throughout the castle. Suddenly students streamed in through the doors. "Where are we heading?" Aimee called.

"To the welcoming," Teah called back over the noise. The six of them followed the crowd and ended up in a large, cathedral like room, with two sets of pews for Good and Evil. They were much like what had been described in every book she had ever read on the subject, but still the room managed to amaze her. She and her friends sat in a line, Aimee, Teah, Kat, Matt, Casey, and then Shannon. They caught the eyes of another row over in Evil, a dark skinned boy, sitting next to a rather good-looking boy who had blonde hair gelled to a side. Next to him sat a pale girl with blonde hair and blue eyes, and who was quite pretty. Next to them sat a pair of girls who were obviously Shannon and Casey's quadruplets, one of them with short black hair with blue streaks that matched her bright blue eyes, and the other had red hair and grey, brooding eyes, that had just a spark of sarcastic humour in them. Next to them sat an extremely attractive female with auburn hair and green eyes, and then a striking girl with flaming curly hair and brown eyes. Last in their line was a handsome boy with black hair and violet eyes, who was wearing square glasses. The two blondes seemed to be holding hands, and they seemed to know the Ravenshine sisters, so Aimee guessed that they were also from Ravenside, or at least the boy was. The girls caught sight of Casey and Shannon, and Casey waved at them enthusiastically. Kat seemed to have caught the attention of the violet eyed boy, and she seemed to Aimee to be rather enjoying his glances. As Aimee observed the row, she saw the dark skinned boy shoot a few quick glances at the flaming haired girl, who seemed to be completely oblivious. Aimee chuckled softly to herself. Everyone started to settle down, when suddenly the doors slammed open from Good's side. Aimee sighed. Obviously this tradition was still continuing, and the began to wonder why until she saw Sophie intently watching the swordplaying princes and the mystery was solved. There were many pairs of boys, and Aimee soon got bored. She could beat half of these boys in a fight with just her dagger. She felt a tug on her sleeve, and looked at Teah, who was gesturing frantically at her to look at a particular pair. The boy on the left had sandy hair and tanned skin, and had blue eyes, but it was the boy on the right that had attracted Teah's attention. He had pale skin and red hair, but he was extremely handsome and had hazel eyes that Teah dreamily stared at. Aimee didn't comment, just rolled her eyes. The boys all threw their roses, as was custom, and Teah squealed happily when she received the red-head's rose. Matt looked up in surprise as a rose fell into her hand, from the sandy-haired boy who had been fighting red-head. Red-head slid in the seat between Teah and Kat, and Teah looked like she was going to faint. His sandy-haired friend, slid in at the end of their row next to Matt, who still looked slightly shocked. The red-head turned to Teah and Aimee, and quietly introduced himself. "I'm Cameron, but you can call me Cam. My friend over there is Lucas." Teah smiled at him.

"I'm Teah, this is Aimee, and over there is Kat and Matt-" she was interrupted as the doors slammed open once more. It was another sword playing pair of boys. The one on the left had wavy brown hair and green eyes, and was incredibly cute, with a delicate bone structure and defined jawline. Aimee may have gasped. Teah may have grinned at her knowingly. But then Aimee fully registered the boy on the right. More muscled than the boy on the left, with curly brown hair and dark eyes, and he was fighting with a sword that Aimee recognised- she stood up, slightly faint. Teah looked up at her, concerned. "Aimee? Are you oka-" Aimee stopped her with shaky fingers. "Angus?" She whispered. She raised her voice, nearly to a scream. " _Angus_!"

 **Thanks and I hope you enjoyed. Please review, it really helps me out and I really need support at the moment, for me and my family. Keep looking out for my lotr fanfic, Blood on the Stars, and please review!**

 **-TessaTrueblood**


	11. AN 2

**Hey guys! I am sooo sorry I haven't updated recently but school is school and I have been working on the story. I am hoping to publish a chapter soon and its almost done.**

 **Love you guys!**

 **-TessaTrueblood**


	12. AN 3

**Hey guys, I promise I have a chapter ready to upload, I have it finished, but I just want you guys to know that I have been editing my story heaps, there are so many plot holes its ridiculous, so keep reading for now, and when I've finished editing the story I'll let you all know so you can re-read so everything in the future makes sense.**

 **Love yall!**

 **-TessaTrueblood**


	13. Chapter 10

**Hey guys! I'm back! Sooooo sorry for the long absence, school been killing me. This chapter is pretty long, to make up for the lost time. There is a lot of flashback in this story, so just so you know, flashback is italics, and bold is when Aimee and Angus talk to each other via their brain connection.**

 **Enjoy!**

Part 10, Angus

Angus's sword fell out of his hand, and Frank held him at sword point, grinning. "I win."

He saw the look on Angus's face. "Are you okay?"

 ** _Aimee!_** He thought urgently.

 **Angus!**

Angus felt a hand grip his arm, and he looked down to see those stormy grey eyes that were everything to him, those eyes who had never given up on him, never let him down.

Aimee looked like she was drowning, and he was her only anchor to the world. "It's really you," she whispered. The look on her face broke his heart.

"Aimee I-" He heard someone clear their throat. It was Pollux.

"Hate to interrupt this incredibly important chat, but we really need to get going. That is, if you don't want to flunk curfew!"

Aimee, still in a state of shock, led him, with Frank in tow, down to the aisle where she had probably been sitting before. She slid in next to a pretty greek girl with red make-up, and Angus sat next to her. Frank slid in next to him. Angus gave Aimee's hand a reassuring squeeze. Somehow this did not seem to reassure her. The rest of Pollux's speech was a bit of a blur. After it was over, Aimee led Angus out into a hallway. She pushed him up against the wall.

"Explain." She took a deep breath. "What the hell happened? You abandoned me. You left. You left me and I thought you were dead. _I thought you were dead_."

Aimee

On the word dead, Aimee had a flashback. Not a flashback exactly. It was more of a rush of memories.

 _She was laughing, running through the woods. Angus was following her, not sprinting as hard as he could, but hard enough to keep up with his faster sister. Suddenly Aimee saw a flash of white fur through the leaves, followed by black. She heard a pained howl. She was only 8 years old, but she was already trained to fight, and pulled out her dagger._ **Angus!**

 ** _What?_**

 **We have to follow them!**

 ** _What are you talking about?_**

 **I saw something. Follow me.**

 _She could almost hear him sigh._

 ** _I'm coming._**

 _They communicated better this way, especially when hunting or tracking. They couldn't be heard. If she ever went to school in the future, she looked forward to being able to talk to her brother all class without being caught. She smiled at the thought, but heard the pained howl again, this time followed by a dangerous growl. She could hear Angus running behind her, and heard his sword being pulled out of it's sheath._

 ** _I can hear them too._**

 _Aimee reckoned she could probably take down whatever the black animal was, but she knew Angus would want to be the one to save the day._

 **You fight the black one, I'll take care of the white one. Deal?**

 ** _Deal._**

 **(A/N Maybe Deal will be our always)**

 _They ran into the clearing and saw a black wolf advance against a white one. The white wolf whimpered in fear. Aimee came to a halt, and Angus came up beside her._

 **You go around to the left, distract it, work your sword. Maybe we'll get meat tonight.**

 _They hadn't had meat in three days. Their mother had been getting weaker and was now unable to weild her bow. Aimee's stomach rumbled at the thought of fresh meat and she heards Angus's stomach do the same beside her._

 **I'll go to the right and tend to the white one. Ready? Now!**

 _They ran their separate ways. Angus began to fight the black wolf, and Aimee ran over to the white one. "Run away," she whispered. The wolf tried to, but couldn't seem to move. Aimee noticed that her left front paw was bleeding, the red standing out against the snow white fur. She reached into her pocket and pulled out the bandages her mother insisted she keep with her. "Animal Communications taught me that you should always be able to save an animal and possible future henchman," her mother would say. Aimee would always roll her eyes, but her mother's advice was proving useful. Aimee wrapped the bandages around the wolf's paw, and the wolf took a tentative step. When it found it could walk, it bounded towards Aimee and started nuzzling against her side. Aimee grinned. "I'm gonna call you Tessa," she said, patting Tessa's head. Suddenly she heard a yell._

 _"Aimee!" Angus called. He was on the ground, his sword two feet away. The black wolf was walking towards him. Aimee saw red. That was her brother. And no one was messing with him. She ran towards the wolf and waved her left hand. Sparks came out, just like Merlin had taught her. The wolf was flung back, and she sprinted towards Angus. "What's wrong, Angus? Where does it hurt?"_

 _"My side," he whimpered. "It hurts, Mimi." That was his pet name for her. It annoyed her like hell, but she didn't care right now. She pulled out her bandages again, only to hear a growl behind her. The black wolf was recovering, and coming close. Aimee raised her left hand, ready to shoot another spell at it, but Tessa came out of nowhere and attacked the wolf with the same amount of vigour Aimee felt when it tried to hurt Angus. She bandaged Angus's side, and pressed her left hand to the place where the wound was wrapped up. She began to murmer words softly, her love evident. Angus slowly fell asleep. Aimee found his sword, put it back in his sheath, and levitated him with her left hand. She then turned to help Tessa, but found that Tessa was doing just fine on her own._

 _When they returned that night, her mother grinned the first real smile she had smiled since Lancelot died. She ran up to hug Aimee and helped Angus down. Her mother looked fondly at Tessa, who was dragging the carcas of the black wolf along. "Glad to see someone's going to be looking after my kids when I'm gone," she whispered._

 _Aimee remembered asking what her mother meant, and her mother shrugging it off, laughing and saying it was nothing. How wrong she was, how foolish to believe it._

Aimee groaned, falling against the wall. "Aimee!" Angus said urgently. "Aimee!"

 _She was sleeping peacefully, Tessa snuggled into her side. She slowly began to wake up, and checked the locket around her neck. It read twelve o'clock. Aimee was alarmed. Her mother usually woke her up around eleven, and treated her with the, 'At ten years old you should be awake before nine!' lecture. She sat up, and saw her mother sleeping next to her. Aimee frowned. "Mum," she whispered. "Mum!" Her mother didn't move. "Mum!" she almost yelled. Her mother didn't respond. Aimee pressed her head into her mother's side, listening desperately for the weak beat that meant everything was fine, everything was okay. But it wasn't there. Tears formed in Aimee's eyes as she remembered her mother teaching her how to shoot, hunt, even dance (although she failed miserably). How she and her mother would sing song's together, and gang up on Angus when he was grumpy (usually when he was hungry). The way her mother would tell her stories of her father, and her half-brother, Tedros, and how her mother would tell her she was destined for great things. The teasing mum would give her when she screwed up her nose at romance. The way her mother would scold her when she was being sarcastic, but laugh anyway. The love, the laughter, the tears. Everything. And that was all gone, all gone as she held her mother's cold body in her arms, sobbing her eye's out. Angus woke up beside her and immediately knew something was wrong. He began to cry with Aimee when he realised. He held her, held onto her as they both broke down, and Tessa rose from where she had been lying. Tessa didn't like the way Aimee was crying, and tried to make it better. Tessa nudged their mother, and Guinevere's eyes opened, revealing blue eyes, beautiful blue eyes, eyes so alike to those of Tedros's. Aimee shakily reached out and closed them again. "She's not coming back Tess. She's not coming back."_

 _They took the week long hike to their father's burial site, underneath the tree where Guinevere and Lancelot used to meet. They spent the day digging the grave, and stayed in that one place for a month, mourning. Even when they finally left, they always's returned there. Always. At least once a year, with lavender. Lavender was Guinevere's favourite flower, and there was a never ending supply in the woods if you knew where to look._

Aimee held onto Angus now as she had then, that horrible morning. Vaguely she thought maybe she should take Tedros to their mother's burial site. He deserved it. It would mean just as much to him, maybe even more.

 _"Merlin!" Aimee shrieked. He had levitated Angus upside down, and even Aimee's magic couldn't turn him back around._

 _Eleven year old Angus was laughing, unfazed. He watched food float out of Merlin's hat, sucking on a lollipop. He burped and multicoloured bubbles came out._

 _Merlin smiled at Aimee. "What do you want, Princess Aimee?" He asked, playing dumb._

 _Aimee scowled. "Don't call me that. And you know what I want! Put him down!"_

 _"If I put him down, will you let me call you Princess? Because you are a princess!"_

 _"Fine," Aimee huffed. "As long as I don't have to wear pink."_

 _Merlin laughed. "Whatever you want, Princess." He put Angus down and pulled out his own lollipop. "What are your next orders?"_

 _"First," Aimee said, "I want a lollipop."_

 _"Please?" Merlin sang._

 _"Please." He handed her a lollipop. "And I want you to tell us stories." Angus nodded his head in agreement._

 _"What stories?" Merlin asked._

 ** _Tell him to tell us about Mum._**

 **I wanna hear about Tedros!**

 ** _What about Mum and Tedros?_**

 **Fine.**

 _Aimee still didn't like to talk about their mother, but she loved hearing about their half-brother. "We want a story about Tedros and Mum. Both of them."_

 _"Okay," Merlin agreed. He launched into a funny story, Aimee and Angus becoming immersed._

 _Once the story was finished, Angus spoke up. "Will we ever get to meet Tedros, Merlin?"_

 _Merlin had smiled. "Of course Angus. Of course."_

Aimee sank to the floor, and Angus came with her. "I love you, Aimee," he whispered. "I would never die on you. Not after mother. I promise."

 _They had been walking for hours, under Merlin's instructions. It was their 13_ _th_ _birthday, and they walked into a town. 'Maidenvale', the sign read._

 **Why would Merlin ask us to come here?**

 ** _I dunno. He said there was a storybook we'd wanna take a look at._**

 **Let's find the store then.**

 _After a while they found a small bookstore. Merlin had said we'd know what we were looking for when we found it, but Aimee wasn't so confident. Then, all of a sudden, she heard Angus yell. "Aimee!" he called. "I found it!"_

 _Aimee figured it must be really good if Angus was communicating out loud._

 _"I'm coming," she said. She jogged to the front of the store, and there it was. 'The Tale of Sophie and Agatha'. Sure, the title wasn't what caught their attention- it was the cover. Because on the cover there were two girls- vastly different in appearance- and a beautiful blond boy with eyes she knew. Tedros. Aimee felt so proud, so proud. Her brother had made it into a fairytale! But then she remembered that not all fairytales have happy endings._

 **Angus! We have to read it quickly! What if he sacrificed himself or some heroic shit and now he's dead! You never know in fairytales!**

 ** _Calm down, Mimi! Merlin. You read it first._**

 _And it was painful. Reading how Tedros was played by Sophie, how he struggled to lead because their mother left him. Left him for them. How even when he chose the Princess, she chose her Evil friend over him. And yet, she couldn't force herself to hate the Princess. She could see herself in Agatha, as much as she hated it._

 _Aimee could, however, bring herself to hate the witch. She had not known then, as she did now, that Tedros eventually forgave the witch, and that her hate would give in to simply dislike._

 _But for then, Aimee was content to hate._

Angus shook her shoulders. "Stop it!" He yelled. "Stop! Please…"

 _"Please…" Aimee whispered, tears falling down her face at her parents grave. Angus was missing, and she had nothing but her few possessions and Tessa. Tessa nuzzled her hand as Aimee wept. Suddenly Aimee heard a rustle above her, and Merlin swung down upside down from the tree._

 _"Aimee darling! How are you?" She didn't answer, only stared at him in disbelief. He seemed to register that something was wrong. She watched confusion cross his face as he took in her surroundings._

 _"Aimee… Where's Angus?"_

 _And he held her as she cried, cried, cried. Merlin handed her a letter. She would open it later, but for then she just numbly accepted it. "What is it?"_

 _"It's an acceptance letter to the School for Good and Evil. I want you to go find Camelot, my dear. Meet your brother, accept your birthright. I'll find Angus my dear. I know a Princess who will be more than happy to help out."_

 _And with that, he was gone._

Aimee looked up into Angus's eyes. "Where were you, and why did you leave me?"

 **Cliffhanger!**

 **Hope you guys enjoyed,** ** _please_** **review, it really motivates me to write knowing people are reading my story and enjoying it. I will make an effort to have another chapter up soon, but sorry if it takes me a while again. Stay on the lookout for Blood on the Stars, I'm working on that LOTR one shot as well.**

 **Love you all, remember to review! 3**

 **-TessaTrueblood**


	14. AN 4

**Please don't hate me. The next chapter is underway, and I'm experimenting with a new POV! I'm just letting you guys know that I'm not discontinuing the story, just going through some writers block. Sometime soon I'm also going to do some major editing to fill in some huge plot holes but I'll let you guys know when that happens so you can reread for changes. Hopefully that will make it easier to understand. For now though guys I'm just going camping and won't be back for six days, so I won't upload then, but you can definitely expect a chapter within two weeks.**

 **Again guys, I'm really sorry, and thank you so much for sticking with me and waiting it out, you guys are awesome.**

 **-TessaTrueblood**


End file.
